US 2007/0147574 A1 discloses a system for acquiring an image data set comprising energy integrating and energy discriminating data measurements. The system is adapted to obtain energy integrating measurement data and energy discriminating measurement data during an acquisition cycle and to combine and reconstruct the energy integrating measurement data and the energy discriminating measurement data in a selected manner to generate an energy discriminating component image.
US 2013/0101156 A1 discloses an apparatus comprising a non-invasive imaging device having at least one modality with at least one spectral channel. The apparatus further comprises a memory having stored therein a plurality of models for different materials and feasibility criteria and a control circuit being configured to process imaging information for an object as provided by the non-invasive imaging device, wherein the plurality of models are used to identify candidate materials for portions of the imaging information and wherein the feasibility criteria are used to reduce the candidate materials by avoiding unlikely materials or combinations of materials.
The article “Material Separation with Dual-Layer CT” by R. Carmi et al., IEEE Nuclear Science Symposium Conference Record, volume 4, pages 1876 to 1878 (2005) discloses a spectral computed tomography system using a dual layer detector for generating spectral projection data and a reconstruction unit for reconstructing an image of an object like a person based on the generated spectral projection data. The dual layer detector uses a technically complex configuration with two sensitive detection layers in a stack, in order to provide energy separation.